


And The Stars Look Very Different Today

by lunarknightz



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Green Lantern (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Gen, Steve Trevor is a Green Lantern, fixit, justice league - Freeform, only mostly dead, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Steve gets used to a brand new world.  Good thing he's got Diana & the Justice League to help him out.A series of ficlets set in the same universe asBy The Grace of the Fire & the Flames.





	1. Your Love Is Better Than Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana reintroduces Steve to the good things of 2017.

“This.” Steve said with a smile, “Is amazing.”

Diana couldn’t help but grin. “I thought you might like it.” 

She was trying her best to help Steve reacclimatize to Earth. Looking back, she couldn’t help but wonder how Steve and Etta had handled her on those early days in London; and this experience of helping Steve was some sort of karmic payback. She’d gladly take it as it meant having Steve back in her life. 

“I’ve always liked this place.”

“Well, you always did like ice cream.”

“It is magnificent.” Diana chuckled, and took a bite of her own cone. 

 

“But now you get to pick your own flavor, and look at all the things they can put in there. It’s a whole shop, devoted just to ice cream cones! This is better than anything that I saw out there in the galaxy, believe me. This is technology done right!”

Diana laughed, and it felt delicious. “I’m glad you approve.” 

The trip to the Coldstone Creamery had been a good call. Ice Cream had always been one of Man’s greatest inventions. She would help Steve get used to this new world, both the good and the bad. 

Diana was done with bitter; she’d had too long to deal with that. Now it was time to deal with the sweet. 

She leaned over and kissed his lips, grateful for the chance to do so. 

He tasted like strawberry ice cream.


	2. What's In A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of paperwork with being alive.

“Why would I need a new name? I have a name.” Steve sighed. “Technically, I have two, with the secret identity and all. I’m Steve. I’m The Green Lantern. I don’t need another name.“

 

Yeah, and you’ve been dead for over a hundred years. Meaning that you don’t have the necessary paperwork and documents that every person from 2017 has. And you definitely need them.” Bruce sighed. “When you have to be a part of the world outside of the League and Diana’s apartment, you’re going to need proper documentation to survive.” Bruce stated, firmly.

“Can’t you just make fake ids with my real name? Say that I'm my own grandpa or something like that, for crying out loud. Steve Trevor Junior Junior.”

Bruce growled in frustration. "Technically you'd be Steve Trevor the Third, and no. That would be much too complicated It was a nightmare trying to resurrect the dead through paperwork. I had to do it with Clark, and I vowed that I would never do it again. Just pick a new name. We’ll still call you Steve; you can be Steve to everyone that matters outside of the US Government, I don’t care.”

Bruce handed Steve a list of names. “Any one of these names would do.”

“Simon Baz? Do I look like a Simon to you?”

“Does it look like I care? Pick a name, Steve.”

“Kyle Rayner…John Stewart…James Kirk….Mike Matthews…Nicholas Devereaux….did you get these out of romance novels or what?”

“I’m _this_ close to calling you I.M. Stupid, I swear.” Bruce sighed.

“Fine.” Steve huffed. “This one.” He said, pointing to the last name on the list. “Happy now?”

“Very happy, Mr. Jordan.” Batman said with a smile. “Welcome to the Justice League, Hal.”


End file.
